Bad Girl
by Richie S
Summary: Who says that Dawn Star is always Ms. Goodie Two Shoes?  Perhaps she has larger appetites than people thought.  Surprise pairing! Rated T for mature implications.


Dawn Star considered her dilemma, it was like an enemy attacking form both sides, much like the complex sparring drills that Master Li had her complete later in her training. Those of course had to do with fighting; war. This was something very different, it had to do with love; the main difference being was that here things were much more passionate. Ming was her oldest and best friend and over the course of the last year or so something had changed about him. His personality had become so much more energetic, recently his body seemed to radiate energy; a primal masculine energy that let everyone know that he was the savior of the Empire. The curious thing about this energy is that when it made contact with her she found her body responding in ways that were both embarrassing and exhilarating. Furthermore this energy was also addictive, she found herself wanting Ming around more and more just so she could experience his energy which of course only made her crave it even more so. No man in all the Empire made her feel the way Ming did… except for one man.

Sky was a curious fellow, when she first met him she couldn't help but admire his physical condition. Granted she soon chided herself on doing something so inappropriate especially with someone she had just met. Still he looked _so_ good. After the battle with Gao the Greater she soon found her own physical condition being admired by Sky and then some comment about being "exotic". Allowing indignation to creep into her voice she demanded an explanation. Sky started sputtering and Dawn Star felt herself pleasantly surprised about how adorable he looked while on the defensive. She was about to assure his fears, she was flattered rather than offended by Sky's compliment. Before she could however Ming stepped in as was his custom with seemingly everyone to deescalate things. Dawn Star made sure her reply was soothing as she was enormously pleased at Sky's compliment. His words dripped with energy which was so much like Ming's; both were body-altering and addictive. Dawn Star knew that life would be worthless without energy from Sky and energy from Ming. While drawing energy from one or the other was pleasant enough Dawn Star knew deep down that for true satisfaction she would need energy from both, preferably simultaneously. Poor Dawn Star! Overcome by feelings she could not control, what was a good girl to do?

The streets of the Imperial City were the best place for Dawn Star to ponder her damningly happy dilemma; she was apparently helplessly in love and in lust with the two most desirable men in the entire Empire. Ming was the handsome country boy, Sky the charming rouge; both with hearts of gold, how could she possibly tell them what she wanted? "What's the matter?" Dawn Star's head was pulled from the clouds by the innocent question from Wildflower. "The Guardian was worried about you, if someone was to come by and try to steal your money they would be gone before you even knew what was going on." "Oh," Dawn Star stated in surprise, "I was just thinking." Wildflower giggled, "About who?" Dawn Star felt herself reddening like her namesake. "Wildflower! This is not a conversation for children! It," Dawn Star trailed off realizing that berating a child was no way for an adult act; she tried again in a much more playful tone "it is a secret." She stated with a smile. Wildflower again giggled and began to press Dawn Star "Tell me please, I will never let it out, please just tell me." Playing along Dawn Star knelt down towards Wildflower and placed an arm around her shoulder "Let me tell you what I do to people who cannot keep secrets!" she exclaimed with faux menace in her voice.

The game was interrupted by Chai Ka whose Tho Fan cut right to the chase. "Your angst over self-denial is affecting you as both a fighter and a party member. While it is not heaven's business what happens between mortals, resolving this would again make you an asset and not a liability to our cause." Dawn Star was struck by the advice from the other-worldly source; it removed the option of choice from the matter. If an agent from heaven offered here advice, who was she to refuse? She had to reveal her feelings to her loved ones and soon or else risk hampering their cause. Aware of the child's eyes losing the blue shine she quickly diverted herself back to playing secrets with her de facto daughter knowing that the mock sparring of words would prepare her for the real battle of divulging her feelings.

Returning to the Marvelous Dragonfly she queried as to the location of her two beloveds to Hou. He informed her that they had gone to a nearby tavern to discuss strategies for the Imperial Arena. Lying about some pressing news to Hou he divulged the direction in which they had left and Dawn Star found the nearby tavern shortly thereafter. Quietly slipping inside she found herself gazing on Ming's magnificent dragon tattoo. He was seated at a table opposite of Sky who had a surprisingly sensitive look on his visage. As she approached she realized that their hands were… twined, almost as if the two men were, no it couldn't be could it? That two men were holding hands as… as… lovers? But that just doesn't happen. That would be, it would be… exquisitely delightful! Dawn Star felt her heart racing at the mere thought of such a wonder, but still her education as a martial artist reminded her to be cautious. Perhaps there was a more rational explanation, after all the men were very close friends. She leaned closer to eavesdrop and just barely managed to catch Sky's soft voice. "Me too… I have always been attracted to men as well as women, but with certain attitudes that people have it was easier just to acknowledge the attraction to women. But I" and Sky faltered for a few moments, "I haven't felt this way about anyone man or woman since my wife died." Upon hearing this Ming proceeded to remove any doubts about their relationship as he leaned forward with no intention other than to kiss.

Dawn Star found that she was wrong, Ming caressed Sky's face with an open hand and _then_ they kissed. She couldn't believe her eyes! Her heart was racing as if she had just emerged from an intense battle and rest assured that her heart was not the only part of her anatomy that was reacting to the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. A funny sensation crept over Dawn Star, she was aware of her surroundings but felt oddly not in control of her body. Regardless she quickly took a seat at the table between the two men. "Dawn Star! How, what are you doing here?" Was the mutual question of the two men. Using a flirtatious glance and giggle that many in Two Rivers never knew the young woman possessed she immediately voiced her concern about the well being of her two male companions. "I wondered what the two of you were up to and well… I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I think it is very sweet how you two are completely honest with each other." The young woman watched in delight as a mix of pride and embarrassment washed over the faces of her loved ones. "But I was thinking, perhaps the three of us" Dawn Star darted her hands to both Ming and Sky, to what she knew was a rather sensitive area of the male anatomy and gave a loving squeeze "could get to know each other better." Ming and Sky's faces for a brief moment resembled those of children who were on the receiving of an amazingly opulent gift before metamorphosing into the curiously hungry look that Dawn Star currently held. "The sooner the better" was Dawn Star's only reply. "I'll get the bill" Sky said and quickly got up. "I remember seeing an inn nearby" was Ming's equally quick response. Dawn Star of course only found her smile growing wider.

Needless to say our heroine and her companions soon found themselves in the inn that Ming had mentioned seeing. What happened between them there? That is not visible to the eyes of this storyteller. However I do now that the next morning Dawn Star found that despite some soreness she found herself questioning whether she was in heaven or earth. After reviewing the evidence she was convinced that she was in heaven.

_Epilogue

Wildflower, walked nervously to her family home, the one she shared with her adoptive family she had met on the quest to save the Empire. She was nervous of course because this was the first time that she had ever brought a boy home. She began to brief her boyfriend on what to expect "Before you meet my family you have to know that they are a little… different. I have a mom and two dads." The boyfriend looked a little confused, "Two dads? How does that happen?" "Let me explain" Wildflower began.

Author's Note: I have always had a fondness for the Bioware stock character of the 'good girl'. Whether it is Dawn Star in Jade Empire or Liara and Tali in Mass Effect 1 & 2 respectively I have always felt my character's heart being swayed by the quiet strength and genuine warmth of this archetype. The criticism they always get though is that this type of character is dull and uninteresting compared to the bad girl (Silk Fox, Ashley Williams, Jack). With this in mind I tried to stretch Dawn Star's character a bit by injecting the quintessential bad girl element, promiscuity, into her character but still doing so in a way that stays true to the character. Naturally I couldn't be too serious about it but I did enjoy writing this fic so I hope the reader enjoys!


End file.
